Young Girl
by Draco09
Summary: So Dot felt a little jealous of Atta, but maybe she wanted something that her older sister, in a way, took away from her...  and I fail at summaries DX  It's better then it sounds.  Short little oneshot, Dot's perspective.


**A/N****:** I know it's weird to get inspiration from a Christmas special and then writing a fanfic about A Bug's Life, but after seeing Prep & Landing with the elves and stuff and realizing that the voice for one of them was also the voice of Flik, I was all, 'ZOMG INSPIRATION TIEMZ'… and then I was like, 'ZOMG NOSTALGIA TIEMZ.'

I haven't seen A Bug's Life in a really long time and despite me still knowing what happens and its characters, I obviously won't get everything right, so I apologize for this. I should have just plopped in the DVD and did research, but I'm too lazy and just wanted to get this down. Besides, I've always thought Dot had some sort if infatuation with Flik. It's so cute 83 And when I say Dot's age, pretend the biological life cycle of the ant doesn't exist lol

Don't own the characters and movie blah blah blah you get the drill… And title was inspired by the song "Young Girl / Don't Stand So Close To Me" from Glee… a show I didn't even see on TV and heard it on a youtube video. Fail.

She really envied her older sister. There was no denying it. Whatever her sister accomplished or did was instantly complimented by her mother or other members of the council, and whenever she tried doing the same thing everyone considered it "adorable." Since when was she ever going to be treated like an adult? She was old enough, right? I mean, she was going to be ten in another month!

Dot still found it infuriating for being treated like a kid, even if she was entering double-digit years. For once she wanted to receive just as much attention and appreciation like Princess - _Queen_ - Atta. Why did she have to have so much, anyway? Dot understood that she had responsibilities and that she was now the queen, but now because of her new role she gets more gratification than ever. She was proud to now be a princess, she really was, but no matter what she'll do she would always be in Atta's shadow… even in the likes of Flik.

The little princess knew how much Flik had a bit of crush on Atta (heck, who _didn't_ like her?), but the mere sight of Atta accepting him as a potential mate was too much for her to bare. Like Flik she didn't have many friends either, and Flik was basically all she had for someone to talk to and actually hold a conversation with. Plus, he was one of the only ants that didn't speak down to her; as if she was too unintelligent for the likes of anyone and needed to be talked to in a manner in which she could understand. It was a trait she admired most about him. It wasn't his innovative mind and creative ingenuity that intrigued her, but his overall kindness despite him once being an outcast of the colony.

Nowadays she would see him and Atta paired up… being all lovey-dovey and whatnot. She hated witnessing their romance, and it made her want to barf. What did Flik see in Atta? Sure she was beautiful, hardworking, and generally a good provider, but she felt there was a different side to Atta that Flik couldn't interpret. Dot could remember when Atta was younger and constantly made fun of her for being odd or weird, or was basically just being a shallow teenager like the rest of her peers. Maybe she felt that side to her was still there even as an adult?

Dot didn't know what to think. For as long as she could remember she had been jealous of her older sibling, and did whatever she could to be just like her… yet fails. But was it really about being better then her sister, or was it for something else she'd been trying to fight for?

It sounded weird to her, but that small side to her felt like she was fighting over… well, Flik. She's known Flik since she started school, and at that time Flik was a teen and around Atta's age... which eventually lead to his longing affections for her. She remembered that day very clearly when he started falling head-over-heals. All he ever thought about was _her._ Of course he was there for Dot and helped her out whenever he could, but most of the time he came up with plans to interact with her older sister. Internally she kept it hidden; how much it hurt for him to just run off after Atta and leave her there to witness him once again fail at obtaining a date.

Dot felt so stupid. Why couldn't she just throw a rock at her sister just so it could possibly mess up her face and give her some kind of flaw? Heh, heh… rocks…

"_I know it's a rock! Don't you think I know a rock when I see a rock? I've spent a lot of time around _rocks_!"__  
__ "You're weird, but I like you."_

She giggled at the memory. Flik was always silly like that; being too dramatic about everything. She really did like him… maybe a little too much for her liking. She realized it recently when Atta finally became queen, and it only reminded her of how much she didn't want to share. She knew it was selfish but she wanted Flik to herself; wanting to be his only friend and having the bonding times they used to share. She would see him every day and mentally compliment him on how nice his smile was, or think of how wonderful he was as a person regardless of how much he belittled himself.

Now she witnessed a rather confident Flik; one that seemed satisfied with his life and who he now was. Not bad for an ant that used to be a complete low life. She was proud of him, but she couldn't help but think of the times when she spent every single day with him and tagging along next to him like a loyal puppy. Dot desperately wanted to relive the nostalgia.

Maybe she'll tell him how she felt? Tell him how much she looked up to him? It's a possibly; maybe when she's older she'll admit it. Right now, she felt a bit too young.

**A/N****: **Meh, it's short and sweet and not my best work, but I at least updated for once, right? I greatly apologize, though. I have been writing, really, but I'm too lazy to update and I've been focusing on school. It's really quite the bitch, but then again you hear these excuses all the time.

Anyway, please give me your opinion and R&R :) Sorry for the lack of updates!


End file.
